Best Kept Secret
by RoonilFreakin'Wazlib
Summary: One-shot in response to a HPFC, Dom's POV. Please read and review! Dominique/Lysander


**A quick one-shot depicting Dominique Weasley and Lysander Scamander in response to stars fall at midnight's 'Secret Relationship Challenge'! Hope you enjoy, read and review:)**

**A/N: I know J. intended for Luna's children to be born a little while after the Weasley/Potter clan, resulting in a rather significant age gap, but for the purposes of this one-shot, assume they were born within the same time-range.**

* * *

He tore his lips away from mine. We both stopped, inhaling deeply, attempting to catch our breaths. Every touch felt like an electric current, pulsing and writhing, connecting both our bodies until we were almost a single being.

"Ly, we should be heading back," I whispered into his lips.

His breath tasted of spearmint and coffee, "I know."

Next thing I knew, his lips came crashing back on mine again, separating the distance between us. He ran his fingers through my sleek strawberry-blonde hair and tugged at my bottom lip with his before hesitantly pulling away.

I straightened out my dress and smoothed down my hair before mustering up the courage to look into his eyes again. It had all happened so quickly. One minute, I'd been walking down by the stream, the next, I was intertwined with my best friend. Lysander Scamander of all people. Ever since we were little, we'd been inseperable. He'd seen me when no-one else did. Every day I lived in the shadow of my older sister, Victoire. Being the first ever Weasley grandchild, she certainly didn't have to worry about lack of attention. From her perfect figure to her honey blonde hair - not to mention her Veela charm - it was difficult to exist. Of course, I'm part-Veela, too. It's just Victoire's Veela-side shines through more.

I shook myself back to reality, back to his mesmerising aquamarine orbs. A small smile tugged on his lips as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hand cupped my face as he positioned his mouth near my ear. His breath tickled as he spoke: "You're beautiful, Dominique Weasley."

He pulled back and stared back into my blue eyes. His voice was so pure, so sincere. It was hard to believe that it was my best friend standing there. The boy who used to chase me round when we were still in diapers. The boy who I 'accidently' pushed out of the big willow tree out back when we were eight-years-old. The boy who was always there for me when no-one else was.

He was the boy who had, coincidentally, swept me off my feet.

It's kind of ironic really. People would always tease us, saying, _'Why don't you two just go out already?'. _Looking back, I couldn't think of a possible reply that would justify the question. Why didn't we 'just go out'? That was the problem. That was what they were saying a few years ago, when it seemed proper to suggest. No-one suggested it these days; and for a good reason.

My eyes filled with tears, "We can't do this, Ly."

He studied my expression before drawing me into him. I inhaled his scent - a mixture of coffee and cologne, completely different to that of his twin brothers, who just happened to be my boyfriend, Lorcan.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, barely audibly. I pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"For what?"

He bit his lip. "For falling in love with you. It's not fair for any of us; me, you or Lor."

Another single tear fell down my pale cheek. I felt almost _dirty_. How could I do this to Lor? And with his own _brother_ of all people. I turned to walk away, shoving past Lysander as I did. I was angry at him for taking advantage when I was feeling so fragile; I was more angry at myself, though, for enjoying it. He called out my name, but no response came. It wasn't until he stopped calling my name that I swivelled to face him. He was a good twenty feet away, just staring into the sky. I cursed at myself mentally before I gave in to all my senses and walked back to him.

"Why now?" I mumbled, "Why did you suddenly realise how you felt _now._"

He shook his head, looking down at his feet. "I've seen you with guys before, Dom, and it's been fine in the past. You'd date them for a little while before getting bored and ending it." I attempted to retort but he held up his hand in protest. "But then, I saw you with Lorcan. I can't ignore the anger bubbling up inside me whenever he touches you. I can't help but wish it was me instead."

I felt my heart racing unlike it ever had before.

"Ly, I just feel completely-" I paused, sighing quietly. I couldn't quite figure out if I was going to regret this or not. My answer determined my fate, once and for all. "I feel.. completely the same way."

He looked up from his feet, awestruck. "A-are you serious?"

My answer of a nod triggered a small grin to creep over his lips. His grin soon disappeared, being swiftly replaced by a look of pure concern. "Lorcan.." he whispered.

I couldn't do anything to console him, so decided to leave him with his thoughts. I walked slowly towards the Burrow, where the New Year's Eve party was beind held. It was almost midnight. I felt a pang in my stomach as I realised I couldn't share my New Year's kiss with him. I stopped about a hundred feet from the house and watched as figures danced through the dimly lit windows.

Rejoining the festivities, I couldn't help but think back to that kiss. Never in my entire existence had I experienced something so explosive, so magical. It gave me goosebumps just thinking about it.

Lorcan soon found me through the rest of the Weasley clan and pestered me to dance with him. I reluctantly gave in and found myself pressed against him, swaying along to the music.

"Where's Ly?" he questioned, drawing circles on my back.

I shuddered, "He's by the stream. He should be back soon."

Lorcan replied with a brief '_tsk_' before he pulled away from me abruptly. "C'mon, it's time," he grinned. He grabbed my hand and yanked me outside, ready for my Uncle George's midnight New Year's Eve firework display.

_Ten._

Maybe we should leave it, it's for the best.

_Nine._

But I _need _him.

_Eight._

Stop being so pathetic, Dominique, you'll only end up hurting Lorcan.

_Seven._

But your heart's telling you to go for it, so do it.

_Six._

But my head's telling me to snap out of it, be practical.

_Five._

Since when did you do anything out of practicality?

_Four._

But it's wrong.

_Three._

Yet it feels _so _right.

_Two._

Snap out of it!

_One. _

Never.

"Happy New Year!"

Lorcan's lips collided with mine, pressing his mouth extremely firmly against my own. I pulled away after a few seconds and wished him a 'Happy New Year' before turning away to give everyone else my best wishes, too. It was only then that I saw him, dawdling slowly back towards the house; a tall silhouette against the pale moonlight. A small grin played on my lips.

Yes. He would be my best kept secret.


End file.
